conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:RWHÔ/in/3
Przede wszystkim słowniczek dla tego, zrobiony aby nie sięgać do pierwszego postu, ale też zebranie pomysłów do kupy. =Fonetyka= Domyślne dźwięki W 100% poprawny język posiada domyślnie: * a ä * e e̞ * o o̞ * u u * i i Najlepiej celować w powyższy zestaw i jak ktoś umie, niech nie cuduje. Ale zwykłym ludziom nie należy perwersyjnie szlifować tego wszystkiego, można u wymawiać ɯ jak ktoś się nie może nauczyć inaczej. Po to conlang jest uproszczony. * p p t t k k * s s h h * ts ts * r, l l~r y j w, u w * m m n n Lista alofonów, który w co celuje, jest opisana w poście. Taka lista wyznacza granicę tolerancji dla zmian, które mogą wprowadzać ludzie uczący się w pośpiechu. Tonotaktyka Charakterystyczną cechą jest tu dowolność tonów w zdecydowanej większości słownictwa. Podstawowe słowa rozróżniane wyłącznie za pomocą intonacji są bardzo rzadkie, są mniej więcej tak częste, jak homofony w języku polskim. Mimo to język posiada dwa tonemy, używane głównie w elementach funkcyjnych: * T1 niski dominujący: 1, 2, 3, 4 * T2 wysoki recesywny: 5 Grafika:RAuxTone1.png|Wysokości tonów, po kilka wersji rozróżnianych kolorami Ton jest kontrastywny. W zdaniu o dużej liczbie sąsiadujących ze sobą słów o różnych tonach jednostki z tonem dowolnym układają się tak, by był wyraźny kontrast z sylabami z tonem obowiązkowym. Na przykład w zdaniu: ;Tsà mòwo tusolò tánmu o mòyonwa tu tàmo. Tony całej wypowiedzi układają się na przykład tak: ;Tsa1 mo1wo3 tu3so2lo1 tan5mu3 o3 mo1yon3wa2 tu3 ta1mo4. Fonotaktyka Najczęściej CV lub CVC. Tylko następujące dźwięki mogą się pojawić w kodzie sylaby: r, j, w, m, n. W środku słowa także s (występuje w pozycji inicjalnej i środkowej, ale nie finalnej). Samogłoską domyślną jest "a". Jednostki typowo leksykalne (rzeczowniki, przymiotniki, czasowniki, przysłówki, liczebniki, itp.) nie posiadają tonu przenoszącego znaczenie. Intonacja w takich słowach najczęściej zależy od kontekstu, ale generalnie jest dowolna (często jest odbiciem sąsiadujących cząstek gramatycznych). W elementach typowo gramatycznych (partykuły, spójniki, przyimki, zaimki, itp.) intonacja ma znaczenie. Generalnie słowa funkcyjne są separowane od pozostałego słownictwa. Ich znaczenie definiuje intonacja. =Gramatyka= Nominatywno-akuzatywny, o (na razie) stałym szyku SOV. Jeśli ten szyk jest nienaruszony, dodatkowe cząstki, takie jak biernik, nie są wymagane. Domyślnie zdanie ma bardzo prostą budowę, raczej typową dla języków izolujących, ale jest dużo specjalnych cząstek konkretyzujących wypowiedź. * biernik: tá, zmiana tonu na tà daje Celownik - oba przypadki są sobie pokrewne (celownik jest szczególną formą biernika) * dopełniacz: pé; można używać bardziej jak angielskie "of" niż polski dopełniacz. * komitatyw: ló, np. lórenan oznacza "z ludźmi". ← zmieniłem z "ró~hó" na samo "ló"! * miejscownik: lò; doklejany do nazw miejsc, aby powiedzieć, gdzie zaszło zdarzenie * temporal: tán◌, np. tánmu oznacza "o zmroku" * wołacz: brak, dodajemy "u" przed nazwą wołanego, jak w "U Yeu" (O, Boże) Dalsze rozszerzenia odnoszą się do: ; osób * 1 osoba: ◌lì * 2 osoba: ◌pì, mnoga: ◌pí * 3 osoba: ◌tì, mnoga: ◌tí Na przykład: : ''Wén kèkata'pí'.'' ← Wy teraz piszecie. : ''Wén kèkata.'' LUB Kèkata'pí'.'' ← takie formy również są poprawne. Zaimki osobowe: * 1 osoba: tsà, mnoga: tsá * 2 osoba: wèn, mnoga: wén * 3 osoba: sòu, mnoga: sóu ; czasu Zaawansowany sposób: * przesz. dok.: nú * przesz. niedok.: mò lub lí * teraźniejszy: (brak, ew. lílá) * przyszły niedok.: lá * przyszły dokonany: là Czas można też wyrazić zwykłą intonacją: * Bezokolicznik: Kénkata (pisać) * Czas przyszły: Kékata (będzie pisać) * Czas teraźniejszy: Kèkata (właśnie pisze) * Czas przeszły: Kata (pisał) Aspekt dokonany tworzy się i tak przez cząstki nú dla przeszłego i rà dla przyszłego, na przykład: : ''Tsà '''ké'kata.'' Będę pisał. : Lósòu késelà. Pójdę z nią/z nim. ;Tryby? Pod koniec czasownika dodane só daje tryb rozkazujący, na przykład : Lày tsounay'só'.'' - Rób dalej (= kontynuuj pracę). ; wagi Istnieją dwa markery tematyczne: * ◌yà (rzeczowy i określający) * ◌yá (czynnościowy) : ''Lósòu-yà késelà! Z nią/nim pójdę! : Lósòu késelà-yá! Pójdę z nią/nim! Istnieje jeden przedimek: * tu (tone-neutral unit) - jego dodawanie nie jest obowiązkowe, służy do wskazywania rzeczowników, gdy pojawiają się niejednoznaczności ; możliwości Wyrażanie możliwości: * Móc: áo * Nie móc: ùwo =Przykłady zdań= ; Tsà mòwo tusolò tánmu o mòyonwa tu tàmo.:Byłem o zmroku przed domem i zobaczyłem burzę. ; Noy tuku to tulun tánni!:Nie chcę czytać w nocy! ; Tánhayliu ho mul.:W porze deszczowej są ulewy. ; Tukiuho o tupol tánka tántsau! U Yeu, wèn ho núkay tási? So tutel o wa o le o mon o hi pépì wo! Tsà hosuwon tàwènyà! : Wenus i spadająca gwiazda nad obozem zimą! O, Boże, Ty dałeś ten kraj? I wodę, i ogień, i las, i ziemię, i powietrze Twoje! Śpiewam pieśń dla Ciebie! =Słownik= Wchłonięto słownik aulu, oficjalnie aulski jest wymarły. Wchłonięto słownik songdai, i tak jest martwy od dawna. Dalsze rdzenie wygenerowano przy pomocy Awkwords. Na stronie słownika podano formułę.